


Tähtilapsi

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem, Suomi | Finnish, runoilua
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Lunan rinta iloon, outoon riemuun roihahti, kun vihdoin näki tarinat ja sadut todeksi.





	Tähtilapsi

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2008 FFF-yhteisön uusivuosi-haasteeseen.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

_"...ja niin on ensimmäinen tunti yksisarvisten,  
sen nähdä voi vain nuori, hento tähtityttönen."_

Oli kertomus tuttu Luna-lapsosen,  
vaan tänä vuonna päätti mennä tarkistamaan sen.  
Vaikk' totuutena sitä kertoi ystävillekin,  
pienen pieni epäilys kaihersi kovin.

"Jos isä tämän kerran ei totta puhukaan,  
vaan narraa, juksaa, opastaa vain satumaailmaan.  
Kuljen läpi metsän, salon, korven kaukaisen,  
sinne asti missä näen yksisarvisen!"

Matkaan lähti Luna kohti iltaa tummuvaa,  
ei väsyttänyt lainkaan, jaksoi pitkään taivaltaa.

Kun vihdoin saapui Luna-lapsi metsän siimekseen,  
oli keskiyö, kuu loisti lampeen kirkkaaseen.  
Hän vapisevin sormin siirsi lehdet lehmuksen,  
että nähdä saattoi metsäaukion pienen.

Lunan rinta iloon, outoon riemuun roihahti,  
kun vihdoin näki tarinat ja sadut todeksi.

Isän, tulisielun kera äiti hopeinen,  
rinnallaan pieni varsa syvänkultainen.  
Meri sulan hopean, kuunvalon heijasti,  
Lunan silmät häikäisi, hän äänettä itki.

Ei kauniimpaa näkyä vois enää milloinkaan  
nähdä, tuta, kokea, ei koskaan, konsanaan.

Silloin yksisarvisista kirkkain ja uljain,  
päänsä alas taivutti, Lunaa katsoi vain.  
Äänettömän kutsun kantoi ilma talvinen,  
Lunan tahtoi tanssimaan, väliin hopeisten.

Nyt pyörähtelee kepein jaloin tyttö ihmisten,  
keskellä olentojen kaikkein vanhinten.  
On yö täynnä lumoa ja taikaa tähtien,  
ja Luna tanssii, tanssii vain, jää muisto ikuinen.


End file.
